operatingsystemfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A (operating system)
Grass Development Operating System - July 1998 * Asparagus Development Preview Release Beta 1 - January 1999 * Asparagus Operating System - RTM leaked on January 1, 2000, initially released on March 2000, support ended on October 2002. * Asparagus Operating System 2 - August 2002, support ended on December 31, 2004. * Asparagus Desktop 3.0 (Codename Paris)- May 2004, support ended on March 2009. * Asparagus Desktop 4 - September 2005, support ended on August 24, 2010. * AspDesktop 5 - June 2006, based on Transit 5, support ended on June 2011. Version 5.1 is the first to be run on 64-bit processors/x86-64 CPUs. * AspDesktop 6 - July 2007, based on Transit 5.2, support ended on August 2012. Bundled with Firefox 2.0.0.4, Music Circle 4.5.1, etc. * A Desktop 7 (Codename Bern) - October 2008, support ended on November 2013. Bundled with Honeymoon Web Browser 1.0, Ball Pen e-mail client 1.0, Music Circle 5.2.6, etc. * A Desktop 8 - October 2009, support ends on October 2015. Bundled with Honeymoon Web Browser 1.5, Ball Pen e-mail client 1.5, Music Circle 6.0.0, etc. * A Desktop 9 - October 2010, support ends on October 2016. * A Desktop Zen - October 2011, support ends on October 2017. * A Desktop Zen 2 - October 2012, support ends on October 2018. Bundled with Honeymoon 3.8, Ballpen 3.8, Music Circle 7.7, Video Twist 5.4, Photos for A Desktop 4.0, etc. * A Desktop Zen 3 - October 2013, support ends on October 2019. Bundled with Honeymoon 5, Ballpen 5, Music Circle 8, Video Twist 6, Photos for A Desktop 4.1, etc. * A Desktop Zen Power - August 2014, support ends on September 2020. * A Desktop Z5 - September 2015, support ends on September 2021. Bundled with Honeymoon 6, Ballpen 7, Music Circle 9, Video Twist 7, Photos for A Desktop 6, etc. * A Desk Z6 - September 2016, support ends on September 2023. Bundled with Solgaleo (from EKS Vortex), Ballpen 8, Music Circle 10 with Theorymusic and Spotify integration, Video Twist 8, Photos app, etc. What's new in version 5 * Redesigned as Transit User Interface 5(v5.0.0, there's no version number 3 or 4). Support Lifecycle * 2-year Operating System support (2000-2003) * 5-year Operating System support (2003-2009) * 6-year Operating System support (2009-present) Supported processors * 486 DX processor(2000-2006) * ARM processor(2010-present) * IA-32/x86/32-bit processor(2000-present) * PowerPC processor(2000-2010) * x86-64/64-bit processor(2007-present) Latest Firefox versions * Firefox 1.0.8 for Asparagus Operating System (version 1.0). Unofficial y can run up to 3.6.28 via Kernel Extenders Classic for Asparagus Operating System. * Firefox 2.0.0.20 for Asparagus Operating System 2. Unofficial y can run up to 3.6.28 via Kernel Extenders Classic for Asparagus Operating System. * Firefox 3.6.28 for Asparagus Desktop 3.0. Unofficial y can run up to 31.0 via Kernel Extenders for Asparagus Desktop. * Firefox 16.0 for AspDesktop 5. Unofficial y can run up to 31.0 via Kernel Extenders for AspDesktop. * Firefox 25.0 for AspDesktop 6. Unofficial y can run up to 31.0 via Kernel Extenders for AspDesktop. * Firefox 31.0 for A Desktop 7, 8, 9, Zen, Zen 2, Zen 3, Zen Power and A Server 4, 5, 6, 6.4, 7.